3 Days Late
by Goldpaw
Summary: 6 friends decide to party but some how things get skrewed up.


**3 Days Late**

** By Goldpaw**

**_Our story begins in small town in Florida at a high school that pretty much looks like any other high school in America. However, at this very high school a war is being fought between faculty and students. Cops are standing at every corner, drug dogs are kept in line at all times, teachers, security guards, and even janitors are all kept on their toes today staring every student they see in the halls with a care full eye. This is because on this very day, America's future are all poisoning their minds with the filth and scum of the street. _**

_**Why you ask? Could it be a way of protest against authority? Or even a way to fit in? Or perhaps just something to do? Well it's probably all these reasons and more. But does it really matter what they do to their minds? Twenty, Thirty, and even Forty years ago America's youth were poisoning their minds the exact same way and worse. **_

_**Poisoning their minds with what? Just look at the news. It's all over the place. Mexico just legalized it, Europe fucking deals it, and Asia doesn't give a shit. What is that word that seems to be so deeply imprinted into the Christian, Republican, American vocabulary so deep that the freedom of our people can be forgotten before it. Weed, dope, pot, ganja, and of course the infamous marijuana...**_

"_**So what." You say. Kids do drugs illegally all the time. How does today make a difference? Well today is 4/20. Hitler's "fabled" birthday, the anniversary of the Columbine shootings and the Oklahoma Bombing. Oh yeah it's also National Marijuana Day...**_

(In the next scene we see a young man with long dark hair and a blue eyes dressed in a black shirt and jeans who appears to be 15-16. He's 5"9 and about average build, We will call him "Jon". We see him walk up to the Cafeteria lunch line and pick up some form of breakfast that was once edible. After he grabs his food, he sits down and begins to eat.)

(As some time passes 3 other people walk up. One is about the same height as the young man but more built with long brown hair and green eyes wearing jeans and a "Disturbed" shirt appearing about 16-17. We will call him "Lance" The other, a slightly taller heavier young man also appearing 16-17. With short spikey dark hair and brown eyes, wearing a black button down collar shirt and baggy black gothic pants. The kind you find at "Hot Topic" with chains on them. We will call him Matt.)

(The third person is a girl, clinging lovingly to the heavier young man. She has blonde hair and green eyes and is wearing a black hoody over a low cut top, she is also wearing green pants and is scene carrying her purse and listening to "I.C.P" on head phones . We will call her Jessica.)

(As they all meet with the first young man they greet him in their usual "sup" and move their heads.)

Jessica: "What's up Jon?"

Jon: "Not much, just tired, you?

Jessica: "Same"

Lance: "Have you seen all the security?"

Jon: "Yeah this fucking place is a security fortress today."

Lance: "Yeah that's 4/20 for you."

Jon: "You high today?"

Lance: "Hell no man! It's 4/20, the cops are gonna be looking for that shit today.

Jon: "Yeah your probably right."

Matt: "Like who gives a shit about 4/20. What so special about it besides it happens to be Hitler's birthday?"

Jon: "Like the Oklahoma bombing happened on 4/20."

Matt: "Really?"

Jon: "Yeah and the Columbine shootings happened today too."

Matt: "Ha, cool."

Jon: "Yeah."

Lance: "We ready to go?"

Matt: "I guess I'm done eating."

(The Four kids get up and walk away out of the cafeteria. In the next scene we see a young girl waiting by a tree. She has long blonde hair wearing a camo shirt and jeans. She looks lonely and sort of out of place. Then we see four others walk up. She smiles and greets them the same way the others greeted Jon. We will call her Janelle...)

Janelle: "How's it going?"

Everyone: "Good."

(Jessica then runs randomly up to Janelle and begins to almost molest her while shouting random thing from some fucked up 'I.C.P" song. This is pretty much routine. As no one reacts any differently as this happens.)

Matt: "So guys this weekend we're all gonna like have party or something."

Lance: "Is it for your birthday?"

Matt: "I guess."

Jon: "Well shit man what do u want?"

Matt: (Shrugging) "I don't know."

Jon: "That like doesn't help."

Matt: "The question is, what do you think that I think you would want me to want."

Jon: "...k."

(Later that day we see Jon walking up through the cafeteria, this time during lunch. We see him meet up with everyone at the vending machines. Including a new person. A young man with short light brown hair and mutton chops, wearing a black hoody with the "Disturbed" logo, and black jeans. We will call him Elliott.)

Jon: "What's up."

Elliot: "Your mom's fat Puerto Rican ass."

Jon: "Bitch!"

Elliot: "Your mom."

Matt: (Cutting in) "Let's go."

(The six friends then head out to their favorite meeting place, "The Tree". "The Tree is just basically a big tree the friends all stand around. A big face was carved into it as mark of claiming it. When they get there, the 3 friends throw their back packs down and just stand around and bull shit. Until Matt cuts in with some important information.)

Matt: "So yeah the party on Saturday could be at my mom's house."

Lance: (Excited) "Hell Yeah!"

Jon: " What's so good about that?"

Lance: "Dude Matt's mom is fucking awesome, she's the biggest pot head ever."

Jon: 'Holy shit!"

Matt: "Yeah it's gonna be sweet."

(Later that day Lance and John are walking to class when they see a familiar face being searched against a police car with a drug dog right next to him. He has a cornrow and is wearing a red shirt with jeans. His name is Angel.)

Jon: "Oh shit man look!"

Lance: "Oh fuck! They got Angel."

Jon: "Did he have any on him?'

Lance: "Dude he was fucking dealing it!"

Jon: "What?"

Lance: "He had to have had ad least an ounce on him."

Lance and Jon keep walking until they see Matt, Elliott, and Jessica walking.

Lance: "Matt they got Angel!"

Matt: "What?"

Lance: "They got him, the cops man they found the weed on him!"

Matt: "Oh shit!"

The 4 friends all watch from afar as Angel is searched by police.

Matt:(Whispering) "Dude he is fucked."

Lace: 'I know man he was selling a shit load of it to people on campus."

Matt: "Yeah it sucks to be Angel right now that's for sure.

(In the next scene we see Lance, Jon and Elliott sitting in class. Many of the students are quietly gossiping to each other about the events with Angel and the police. The loudest one "Dice" is the main talker of the group and seems nervous about the whole situation. He's mainly talking to Chris a fat ass bitch who is almost equally as loud.)

Dice: "Man did you see that shit today. I was freaking out."

Charlie: "I swear we were so freaked out we were like this close from getting caught with Angel.

Dice: "Like everything we bought we had to smoke immediately and then like the drug dogs were right there so I like grabbed Chris' "Axe" and sprayed it like all over my body.

(Lance, Jon, and Elliott just shake their heads and continue to block out the conversation.)

(After the last bell the six friends once again meet up. No one says anything for a couple of minutes until Matt breaks the silence.)

Matt: "So who's coming to the party on Saturday.

Lance: 'Well I got work, but after 4 I think I can make it."

Jon: "I'm definitely going."

Jessica:(Clinging to Janelle) "We're going!"

Matt: "Cool. How bout you Elliott, you ready to dance with The Devil?"

Elliott (laughing): "Yeah I'm going but I'm not doing any of that shit, my dad would kick my ass."

Matt: "Okay fine."

Lance: 'Hey we better get going we're gonna miss our bus."

Elliott: 'Yeah, okay see you guys later."

The six friends all walk off and the scene cuts out.

(The next day we see the kids all at lunch talking and bull shiting as usual. Until they all se a familiar face. It's Angel. He looks very messed up like he's been in prison over night. His cornrow is have taken out into a huge fro and his shirt is inside out.)

Lance: 'Holy shit look who it is!"

Angel: "Hey guys."

Matt: "What happened to you man we heard you got arrested."

Angel: "Huh...Oh you mean the cops? Nah, they didn't do shit."

Lance: "Really?"

Angel: "Yeah, well they confiscated what was left of my weed but that was really it."

Lance: "How much did you have on you?"

Angel: "Well it wasn't enough to make them think I was dealing so they just...let me go."

Matt: "Dude you are so fucking lucky."

Angel: "Not really man, I'm out of weed now."

(Everyone laughs at this except Angel who looks mildly confused.)

Angel: "Alright see you later guys."

(As Angel walks away the friends all begin to laugh.)

Elliott:(Laughing): "Dude, he's like so burnt out.

Lance:(Laughing): "Ha ha yeah."

(After the last bell the friends gather at their usual spot to discuss what's on their minds. Matt is in the center as explains the strategy of their party.)

Matt: "Ok...so I guess tomorrow my mom will pick everyone up and we'll all go to my mom's house."

Lance: "Yeah man but I gotta work."

Matt: "Ok so we'll start the party after 4."

Lance: "Ok."

Jon: "Yeah you know where I live right."

Matt: "Yeah and if I don't I'll just call your ass up and make sure I'm going the right way."

Jon: "Ok."

Elliott: "Hey we better go the busses are gonna leave."

Matt: 'Ok later."

Everyone: "Later."

(The six friends once again walk off in different directions and scene fades out.)


End file.
